Nodoka Seeks No Fear!/Transcript
This is the episode script of Team Vorton Adventure Series episode opens in a vast wasteland, where nothing but a sea of LEGO bricks can be seen, forming objects, until the objects fall apart and back into the "sea". Suddenly, a humanoid being walks out of a portal that materializes out of nowhere. This is [[Lord Vortech], an inter-dimensional being who was defeated once before by a group of heroes who assembled from different dimensions.] - Vortech: Finally! After what felt like an eternity, I am free of that accursed dimensional rift!!! Now, I can begin my plan to take vengeance upon the heroes who locked me within. But first, I shall recreate my palace. a wave of his staff, Lord Vortech forms his palace. Meanwhile, out in the home world of Cardcaptors Sakura. - Sakura: It's almost the scariest time of year, but I just hope that this Halloween won't be too scary. a portal forms behind her and begins to suck things into it - Sakura: Wh-What's going on? portal sucks Sakura in as she screams for her life - Sakura: (scream) (Start of the Episode) Sakura falls through the portal, she continues to scream, until she finally lands in another world. - Sakura: Where am I? Hellooo?!?!? (echoes) a voice responds - Unknown voice: Greetings. Don't be afraid, I am a friend. Allow me to show and introduce myself. being that made the voice, a robot, then pops out and hovers over to Sakura - Robot: I am X-PO. Say, you ain't the person I wanted to see. I was expecting Batman or Gandalf or Wild Style to show up. - Sakura: I don't know who Batman, Gandalf, or Wild Style are, but I do know I'm not supposed to be here. - X-PO: You're right, I'm sorry. But, who are you, anyway? - Sakura: My name is Sakura. Sakura Avalon. Nice to meet you X-PO. - X-PO: The pleasure is all mine. a signal goes off inside of X-PO - X-PO: Hold on, my internal computer is telling me that, the portal is bringing someone else in from another dimension! I think we're about to have more company!! sure enough, he's right. Suddenly, multiple portals appear at the same time, and other people come falling thorough them, while the last one lets loose some round ball-like objects. The strangers rub their heads and look around - Sakura: Oh my! Who are all of you? - Mio: I'm Mio Akiyama. - Miho: My name is Miho Shinohara. - Negi: I'm Negi Springfield. - Asuna K: My name is Asuna Kagurazaka. - Nodoka: I'm Nodoka Miyazaki. - Ritsu: Ritsu Tainaka's the name. - Keigo: Keigo Asano is my name, just don't wear it out. - Leafa: Leafa is my name. - Konoka: Konoka Konoe, pleasure to meet you. - Kirito: I'm Kirito, and this is Yuuki Asuna. - Asuna: But you can call me Asuna. - Sakura: Nice to meet all of you, but what are those red and white balls on the ground? - X-PO: There's only one way to find out, open them. But be careful, my internal computer is showing life signs inside, and whatever's in those things isn't human. Kirito picks up the first ball, he presses the button on the front, and the ball opens, and out pops a burst of light, that forms into a creature - Sakura: (screams) What is that thing?!?! - X-PO: Let me see. examines the creature - X-PO: I have an analysis. This thing is a Pokemon, that is short for Pocket Monster. It's called Absol. - Absol: Absol. - X-PO: Analysis shows that the only thing that any Pokemon can say is its name. Scans also reveal that this Pokemon has been known to warn people about incoming natural disasters. - Kirito: Well, it looks like a cool creature. Plus, it's helpful. Yuuki picks up the next Pokeball and opens it, and a completely different Pokemon pops out - Asuna: What is this Pokemon? - X-PO: According to my internal computer, this Pokemon is called Ralts. It is said that Ralts can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. However it rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings. - Asuna: (with wide eyes) It looks adorable! - Ralts: Ralts. Ral Ral! and Konoka pick up their chosen Pokeballs and open them to see two giant rock snakes - Leafa and Konoka: What are they? - X-PO: Scans tell me that they're known as Onix and Steelix. But one is shinier than the other. - Konoka: Lucky me! I get the shiny Onix! - Leafa: Still, Steelix is pretty good looking too. rubs its head against Leafa - Leafa: And he's gentle, too. opens his Pokeball and finds a little clown - Keigo: I like this one, he's basically like me. - X-PO: Analysis shows that this Pokemon, called Mime Jr., is known to do pantomime techniques, like creating invisible walls. - Keigo: I think you and I are going to get along just fine, Mime Jr. - Mime Jr.: (copies Keigo's actions) opens her Pokeball - Ritsu: Aw, how cute! A monkey with a hand on the end of its tail. - X-PO: That's called an Aipom. Aipom are known to be carefree creatures, but also a bit mischievous. - Ritsu: Cute, and causes trouble? What a combination. - Aipom: Aipom! opens her Pokeball - Nodoka: A bird? - X-PO: That's a Starly, the Starling Pokemon, a Normal and Flying type. They're very timid and shy. They normally travels in a flock, but when alone, it is hard to notice. - Nodoka: I can see why, it's a bit nervous. Come on, I won't hurt you. hops toward Nodoka - Nodoka: (Starly starts rubbing its head against Nodoka's hand, and both become happy) See? opens her Pokeball and meets a cute and furry Pokemon - Asuna K: And who is this adorable ball of fur? - X-PO: That's called Eevee. An Eevee can evolve into different forms, given the right condition. - Asuna K: Evolve? Why would anyone want to change this adorable little thing? (hugs Eevee) opens her Pokeball - Negi: What's this one? - X-PO: That's a Cyndaquil. Like Starly, they're somewhat shy. - Negi: I'm sure Cyndaquil will get to know me. opens her Pokeball - Miho: What kind of Pokemon is this? - X-PO: That, is called Houndour. It is said that when it reaches it's evolutionary form of Houndoom, it can lead a pack of 10 Houndour effortlessly. - Miho: A natural born leader, just like me! - Houndour: Houndour! opens her Pokeball - Mio: I got a Ralts, as well? - X-PO: That's true, but yours is of the shiny variety. - Mio: Aw. You look cute. opens her Pokeball last - Sakura: What is this one? - X-PO: Analysis shows that it's called Snubbull. When it evolves into a Pokemon called Granbull, it has been known to flail at attackers when it's frightened. - Sakura: You're kind of like me, aren't you? You don't like being scared, do you? - Snubbull: Snubbull. Snub. - X-PO: I'm terribly sorry about the inconvenience of bringing you here to my home world, Vorton. I was expecting some other folks to show up. - Kirito: That's fine, but exactly why did you try to bring these heroes that you were looking for here? - X-PO: Because an ancient evil being has returned. Let me show you. shows everyone a projected image of his former master - Sakura: I don't like the looks of this guy. - Mio: Agreed. He may look cool with a galaxy body, but he kinda gives me the creeps. - X-PO As he should, this is Lord Vortech. He once was my master, and he used me to find a place called Foundation Prime, and he intended to make universes collide with his power and the Foundation Elements, objects of great power. Combine them together, and you got a recipe for disaster. But thankfully, three heroes from different worlds, Batman from Gotham City, Gandalf from Middle-Earth, and Wild Style from Cloud Cuckoo Land joined forces and, with the help of other heroes from different dimensions and worlds, defeated him by sending him through dimensional rift, where he was supposed to have been trapped for all eternity. - Asuna: What do you mean by "supposed to have been trapped"? - X-PO: You see, I detected Lord Vortech's return just not too long ago, and tried to get the heroes I mentioned for help, but the giant portal creation mechanism, which you can see behind me, accidentally created portals in your dimensions, and the dimension of the Pokemon, and brought you all here. - Leafa: Well, we were probably got brought here for a reason. - Nodoka: What do you mean? - Leafa: Well, as I once heard, fate has a funny way of causing things to play out differently than intended. I believe that we were brought here for a reason. - Keigo: And what reason is that? - Miho: I think I know what reason. To stop Lord Vortech and save all the dimensions and universes from being ruled by him. - Sakura: I don't know, this job sounds a little scary. - Kirito: Well, don't worry. We can handle it. Together. - Sakura: Are you sure? - Asuna: Of course he's sure, he's the bravest guy I know. X-PO gets another internal signal - X-PO: Uh oh, guys? I think we have an emergency. - Sakura: Oh no! - Miho: What kind of emergency? - X-PO: Does Lord Vortech coming in on a giant inter-dimensional monster sound like an emergency? - Miho: Definitely. Alright everyone, get ready! We don't know what we're dealing with, so I suggest we take caution and prepare for anything. - X-PO: Smart idea. You must be a good leader. But my analysis of your individual Pokemon tells me that they know different attacks so they can defend both themselves and you. - Miho: Thanks for the information. And it came just in time, here comes trouble!! enough, in comes Lord Vortech. Riding in on the back of a vicious beast. - Sakura: (screams) - Kirito: What is that thing?!?!? - Lord Vortech: This is my faithful pet, an Ultra Beast known as Guzzlord. And I am its master, the almighty Lord Vortech!! - Everyone: (gasp) - X-PO: Guzzlord, the Junkivore Pokemon. A Dark an Dragon type. A very dangerous Ultra Beast, it appears to be eating constantly, but for some reason its droppings have never been found. - Lord Vortech: I can see I got your attention, and it seems that my former servant failed his mission to bring back the heroes who defeated me once before. That makes it a much easier job for me to destroy you! Guzzlord, eliminate them!!! Guzzlord lashes out one of its tentacles, Absol leaps out and attacks with a strange attack - Kirito: What did Absol just do? - X-PO: According to my analysis, that was one of Absol's attacks. It's called Psycho Cut. - Kirito: Nice work, Absol. - Absol: Absol. ("Thanks Kirito.") brings about another tentacle, this time aimed at Leafa and Konoka - Leafa and Konoka: (scream) Onix and Steelix come in for the save - Leafa: Onix! Steelix! You saved us! - X-PO: And they both used the same move, Iron Tail! - Lord Vortech: Your constant rate of survival is quite annoying. - Kirito: I hear that one almost everywhere I go, chrome face! - Lord Vortech: Then I assure you, THIS time you'll have heard it for the last time, because I will destroy you all. Starting with you, little girl. (points to Mio) Guzzlord lunges forward and attacks, Mio starts to panic and closes her eyes. Suddenly, Ralts jumps in front of her and uses a move called Protect to form a shield around her. However, as Mio opens her eyes and sees her Pokemon defending her, Guzzlord manages to break through the shield and knock Ralts away. - Mio: Ralts! - Everyone else: (gasp) carefully picks Ralts up - Mio's Ralts: Rall..? - Mio: You saved me. Thank you, I would've been a goner if you didn't use Protect to save me in time. looks at Mio with a admiring face, despite being bruised and damaged - Mio: Ralts? expression becomes determined, and began to scream very loudly that it begins to evolve - Mio: What's happening? began to grow small legs - Leafa: What's going on with Ralts? - Nodoka: I think it's evolving! hair changed and grew two horns from each side, the dress grew like a tutu, the full version shot of her is shown as the glow dispersed - Mio's Kirlia: Kirlia! ("I'm Kirlia now") - Mio: What did my Pokemon evolve into? - X-PO: Scans show that your Ralts evolved into a Kirlia. - Lord Vortech: I certainly didn't expect this. fires barrage of attacks at the Ultra Beast - Mio: What attack is Kirlia using? - X-PO: That attack is called Shadow Ball. - Miho: I got an idea! How about we combine the most powerful attacks our Pokemon can use and aim them directly at Guzzlord? - Kirito: Sounds like its worth a shot. nods in agreement - X-PO: Here are your Pokemon's most powerful attacks. X-PO gives the team the low down on their individual Pokemon's most powerful attacks, they stand tall for the final battle, even scared little Sakura. - Kirito: Absol, Hyper Beam! - Asuna: Ralts, use Thunderbolt! - Konoka: Onix, use Stone Edge! - Leafa: Steelix, give him some back up with Hyper Beam! - Keigo: Mime Jr., use Solar Beam! - Ritsu: Aipom, use Thunder! - Nodoka: Starly, use Brave Bird! - Asuna K: Eevee, uses Double Edge! - Negi: Cyndaquil, heat things up with Fire Blast! - Miho: You use Fire Blast, too, Houndour! - Mio: Kirlia, use Thunderbolt! - Sakura: If they can be brave, Snubbull, then so can we! Use Solar Beam! combined attacks of the Pokemon bring down the menacing Ultra Beast, much to Vortech's surprise. - Vortech: Impossible! How were you able to defeat an Ultra Beast? - Miho: Through team work and courage, that's how! - Vortech: I promise you, Vorton defenders! You haven't seen nor heard the last of me! Vortech retreats while the heroes celebrate. - X-PO: Nice work, you all! You managed to defeat a creature of unbelievable strength, and you beat Vortech in battle! - Kirito: What can we say, we make a good team. - X-PO: True, but now we have to find Vortech and destroy him once and for all. - Nodoka: No problem, if we could handle an Ultra Beast, we can handle Vortech. - Leafa: But we don't know where he went. - Sakura: (shaking in terror) And I don't think I want to know. - Miho: What we need is a plan. - Nodoka: Exactly, and lots of courage. No fear! - Sakura: You're right! Now is not the time to be scared. We have to stop Vortech! - X-PO: And I can assume that everyone else is on the same page? - Everyone: (nod) - X-PO: Excellent. So just sit tight while I adjust the portal device. at his palace in Foundation Prime, Lord Vortech has assembled a meeting of different villains from a cross the multi-verse - Vortech: So, we are all agreed on the whole situation? - Giovani: Yes, we understand what we must do if those runts you told us about enter any of our dimensions. - Dr. Facilier: So, all we have to do is wait until they inevitably arrive at each of our doorsteps. - Oogie Boogie: Just like little trick-or-treaters foraging for candy on Halloween night, but we'll be providing the tricks instead of the treats. (laughs) - Lord Zedd: These humans will be easy for all of us to defeat, but for now, we must be patient. - Vortech: Exactly. Now, you may return to your previous villainous plans. While I try and lead the so-called "heroes" into a trap. And if they get out of one, another will be waiting. And I assure you all, they won't be able to survive. villains laugh wickedly as the scene transitions over to Team Vorton - Sakura: You know, I think we should have a team name. - Miho: Agreed. Anyone have any suggestions? - Leafa: How about, Team Vorton? - Miho: Hmm. Short, sweet, to the point, fits our headquarters, I like it! Team Vorton it is! - X-PO: Excellent name, but heads up team. We got us a signal in a distant dimension. - Kirito: Well, we're ready. Right, Team Vorton? nods in agreement - X-PO: Excellent! Then Team Vorton is a-go! bravely jumps into the portal, even little Sakura. And so, the adventures of Team Vorton have officially begun, as they arrive to another world, which looked familiar to Negi and Nodoka, the area looked all black and white to them. - ???: What's that? Who's there?!? team looks over to the source of the voice and finds that it's coming from a talking black cat - Negi: Sorry for dropping in like that. We're Team Vorton. introduces the team to the cat - Cat: Nice to meet you all, I'm Felix. - Nodoka: A cat named Felix? Hey! I remember you! You're one of the character in a book I once read. A book about old cartoons! - Felix: A book about old cartoons? Wow! I guess I'm famous. - Negi: Very famous. In fact, I read about you too. - Felix: Well, I guess being famous can make one tired. That's why I'm looking for a place to take a cat nap. - Konoka: Well, can we help you? - Felix: Sure! Let's try over here. all head over to a field full of stones, head stones, that is - Sakura: (with fear in her eyes and voice) Uh, Felix, you do realize that we're in a graveyard, right? - Felix: I know, and this spot right in front of this here tombstone looks like an ideal resting place. - Keigo and Mime Jr.: (laugh) - Keigo: Good one, Felix! - Sakura: Now is not the time for jokes! We should leave this place, it's giving me the creeps. And, what if there are ghosts about? - Mio: (with a look of fear in her eyes) Ghosts? - Miho: Don't be ridiculous, there are no such things as ghosts. - Nodoka: Don't worry, Starly can search through air. No need to fear. - Sakura Thanks, Nodoka. You too, Starly. - Starly: Starly. ("No prob.") - Miho: While Starly searches in the air, preferably for Vortech, the rest of us can search here on the ground. Now, let's split up. - Sakura: If it's alright with you all, I think I'll keep Felix company. - Mio: I'll stay with you. the gang split up, Felix falls asleep in front of the tombstone he found as Sakura and Mio keep him company. Suddenly, a strange sound is heard from behind the tombstone. - Sakura: (scream) What was that?! - Mio: Shh. You'll wake up Felix! the noise is heard again. And this time, Felix hears it, looks at the tombstone, and sees a pair of hands coming out from behind it and jumps away in shock - Mio: What is it Felix? points to the tombstone, as if he saw something, but nothing is seen - Mio: I don't see, or hear, anything. - Felix: I must have been dreaming. goes back to sleep, while Mio and Sakura search around with both their eyes and ears, to see if they can see, or hear, what made the sound Sakura heard - Starly: Star ly! ("Nodoka!") - Nodoka: Starly, did you find anything? shook its head as if it were saying "no" - Starly: Star ly. ("Nothing, sorry..") the sound is heard again, Felix wakes up again, and sees a single hand come up from behind the tombstone - Sakura: What was that? - Mio: Sounds like it came from the tombstone Felix is sleeping in front of. Okay, on the count of three, we turn around. Ready? One. Two. Three! turn, and only see Felix looking at the tombstone in horror, and nothing more - Felix: I must have been dreaming again. Felix and the girls realize that they haven't been hearing, or seeing things, or dreaming when a white form comes up from behind the tombstone. It's a ghost! - Sakura and Mio: (scream) ghost then disappears as the rest of the gang comes running when they hear the screams. - Kirito: What's going on? We heard you scream and we came running! - Ritsu: Goodness! You guys look like you saw a ghost! - Sakura: Th-th-that's because we d-d-did! - Miho: Don't be silly, I don't see anything. Besides there are no such things as g... Miho can finish her sentence, she gets a look of horror in her eyes. And so do the others when they see what she sees. The ghost has reappeared! - Sakura: (scream) - Felix: Don't worry, Sakura! I got him! [Felix throws a rock at the ghost, but it phases right through the fearsome phantom! The ghost laughs as it flies away, moaning and groaning as it goes - Konoka: Okay, this mission is getting creepy! - Felix: But that ghost is gonna cause all sorts of trouble! We have to follow it. - Sakura: Follow it!? Are you crazy?!? - Kirito: But we have to. Who knows what kind of mayhem it could cause. Just because you're scared, you can't let that stop you. - Nodoka: Let's go! (the song No Fear begins) :Miyazaki ::We're off on a mission :Konoe ::We’re tough in good condition :Leafa ::We're short :and Asuna ::But standing tall :and the gang ::No fear! :Tainaka :: There's danger around us :Akiyama ::They'd hurt us if they found us :Keigo :: Our backs are to the wall :Miyazaki and Starly :: No fear!/"Star ly!"("No fear!") :Miho :: ‘Cause we have all the courage we require :Kirito(Shown to be on board Absol with Asuna in tow) ::Take it from a frequent flyer :Miyazaki ::Try your luck :Negi :: Our plan will fly :and the gang :: No fear! :Akiyama ::This plan if applied’ll :Negi ::Be simply suicidal :Felix ::You’ll be a sitting duck :and Absol ::No fear!/"Ab sol!"("No fear!") :K. ::Suppose that I do this :Akiyama ::Who knows if we’ll live through this? :Tainaka ::How ‘bout a kiss for luck? :Akiyama :: NO! :Miyazaki & Negi :: Fear :Avalon ::Our team is shy one green, web-footed volunteer :Akiyama ::No way, Jose :K. :: No chance! :and Konoka Konoe :: No choice :and the gang :: No fear! :Miyazaki, Konoka Konoe, Kirito, Asuna, Negi and Sakura ::We will take any dare ::That the other side'll dare to dream up. ::We'll fight tough, we'll play fair ::But we're sure to win because we'll team up :Negi ::I’m shaking! :Akiyama ::I’m leaking! :Chamo(popping out from Negi's shoulder) ::He’s freaking, frankly speaking :Keigo ::We’re riding for a fall :Everyone ::No fear! :Miyazaki ::She’s gaining! :Avalon ::She’s faster! :Negi ::We’re heading for disaster! :Kirito ::Our hero, warts and all! :Everyone :: No fear! :Asuna ::I would be fine if one of us knew how to steer! :K. ::Get a grip! :Kirito ::Get set :Miyazaki :: That’s our respect! :Negi :: No breaks! :Keigo :: No sweat :Yuuki ::And no regrets! :Avalon ::We’re dead! :Miyazaki ::Not yet :Avalon ::Oh no, not there! :Everyone :: No fear! so, our heroes follow the ghost as it flies to a farm, and watch in silence as it goes inside the barn - Sakura: It w-w-went in there. - Miho: Well, I suggest that we hide so that it doesn't see us. - Kirito: Agreed. Quickly, but quietly, behind the wall of the barn. our heroes hide and watch as the ghost both scares the animals and gets the attention of the farmer, they notices that, after the animals run off, the phantom turns its attention to the home of the resident farmer. - Miho: Nodoka, see if Starly and Felix can head up there and keep an eye on what's going on in there. - Nodoka: Right. Think you and Felix can do it, Starly? - Felix: You bet! - Starly: Starly! ("I'm on the case!") Felix and Starly peer through the window of the farmer's bedroom, they watch as the ghost frightens the farmer and motions him to get out. Panic-stricken, the farmer calls the police. - Farmer: Operator? Sends the police! Send the reserves! There's a ghost in my house! enough, Felix and Starly comes down as a vehicle carrying 20 + police officers unloads and the brave men run into the house to deal with the unwanted "guest". - Keigo: What can a group of 20 police officers do against a ghost? Tell it its under arrest? - Asuna K: I doubt that they can arrest a ghost, it could just phase through the handcuffs with ease. loud sounds and lights are seen and heard, and the police officers are kicked out of the house and run for their vehicle, and the vehicle drives away as fast as it can. Suddenly, the farmer finds himself outside, kicked out of his own house in the same way. - Farmer: I'm ruined!!! My farm, my house, my home, is haunted!!! - Konoka: I wish there was something we could do. - Felix: Oh, yes there is. Don't worry mister farmer, leave it to me! I'm a regular ghost-breaker! - Leafa: What's a ghost breaker? - Miho: A ghost-breaker is a person, or a group of multiple people, that try and get ghosts out of houses. But that's just ridiculous. - Konoka: Well, I have a feeling that Felix might need some help hunting down that ghost. - Sakura: Are you s-s-s-sure? - Kirito: We know you're scared, but our new friend needs help, and this farmer needs help, as well. So remember that song we sang earlier, you have to be brave. - Sakura: If you're sure, okay. - Kirito: Then, let's go! heads into the house with Felix, save for the farmer, and begin to hunt for the ghost. - Kirito: See anything yet? - Asuna K: Nothing. - Nodoka's Starly: Star ly ly starly! ("Its not going to be easy catching a ghost") - Mio: I don't see anything, either. - Ritsu: Oh, yeah? Then that white hand on your shoulder is nothing? - Mio: (gasp) What white hand? - Ritsu: (laughs) You fell for it! - Mio: Ritsu! That wasn't funny! - Keigo: Good one, Ritsu! And I thought I was the funny one. - Asuna: Will you three stop it and get back to searching? - Asuna's Ralts: Ralt Ralts ral. ("It's kind of annoying.") - Felix: (gasp) - Keigo: Judging from that gasp, I'd say that Felix found our ghost. looks in the direction that Felix is looking in and sees multiple ghosts walking through the hall. But as they all walk forward to investigate, they spot a pair of gigantic eyes staring right at them. - Everyone: (scream) enough, as they run in the opposite direction that they were going, the ghost appears and stops them. They run again, but the ghost reappears and stops them again. They look around, and soon find themselves surrounded by ghosts. - Everyone: (screams) ghosts all suddenly disappear as Snubbull and Felix swing around as they try to fight the ghosts, but soon realize that they all disappeared. - Sakura's Snubbull: Snubb bull bull ("That was scary..") - Sakura: A-a-are they g-g-g-gone yet? - Mio: Yeah, they seemed to have all vanished. - Miho: This is quite curious. a hand comes up out of the floor and pulls Felix's tail, causing him to run into the next room. - Kirito: Hey, Felix! Wait for us! - Kirito's Absol: Sol. ("No rush") Vorton manages to catch up with Felix, but suddenly, the lights go out, and the ghost appears, glowing in the darkness and scaring our heroes, and then points towards the viewers and breaks the fourth wall by asking if they believe in ghosts before vanishing again as Felix turns on a lamp. - Kirito: Anybody got a candle or a match? - Keigo: Why, you need some gas or something, cause I'd be more than happy to... before he can finish his sentence, Asuna smacks him on the head - Asuna: Stop it, Keigo, that's disgusting! Felix spots something in the darkness - Felix: (gasp) - Sakura: What is it Fel... (scream) team soon sees what those two are screaming and gasping at, a skeleton. - Everyone: (screams) then jumps in fright, but he knocks the top of the lamp off and illuminates the whole room. - Mio: Hey! That walking pile of bones is gone! - Miho: This has gone on far enough! - Felix: Agreed, we need a plan to lure the ghost outside, and then surround him. But I wonder, how can we trap him? question is soon answered when Felix spots a bottle on a table, and picks it up - Miho: Your plan involves that bottle there, right? - Felix: Exactly. They all fall for this! the ghost appears. Felix shows him the bottle, the label of which reads "Rum", and the ghost is intrigued - Sakura: Doesn't Felix, or even the ghost, know that drinking is a terrible thing to do? - Keigo: Yeah, one spirit is enough to handle as it is. (laughs) Get it? (gets punched on the head by Nodoka) Ow! Nodoka! What was that for?! - Nodoka: (very annoyed at Keith) There's no place here for stupid puns! - Asuna: (in an annoyed voice) Keigo! was rubbing his head from the punch by Nodoka which caused a lump on it uses the bottle of rum to lead the ghost outside as the team follows them - Ritsu: I don't get it! How can a ghost get intrigued by drinking something when it's not even alive? - Miho: Simple. Because it's not a ghost at all! the gang follows, the farmer, who's hiding behind a tree, spots them. Felix lures the ghost closer, and then pulls a gun on it. At the same time, Leafa and Konoka have their Pokemon surround it. - Felix: Hands up!! - Leafa: Onix, surround him and make sure he doesn't escape! - Konoka: You help out too, Steelix! - Onix: Onix! ("Right") - Steelix: Steelix! ("On it!") the ghost holding its hands in the air and Onix and Steelix surrounding it, the farmer comes over and pulls the sheet off of the "ghost" to reveal a stranger with a bowler hat and a mustache. - Miho: I knew something fishy was going on when that "ghost" started following the smell of rum. - Farmer: So, Mr. Pennyworth is behind this!! Trying to frighten me into selling my farm and land, eh? I'll fix you! farmer whistles for his mule, and orders it to kick Mr. Pennyworth far off into the moonlit distance, which it does. - Felix: Man. You guys are real heroes. - Kirito: Yeah. We know. We are a team, after all. Right gang? - Everyone: (nods and agrees) - Miho: Say! I have an idea! How about you join our team? - Felix: Me? Join Team Vorton? I'd love to!! - Miho: Then it's settled! Welcome to the team, Felix. before the farmer can thank them, a portal appears right below Team Vorton, sending them off to who-knows-where, but what they know is that their next adventure is just around the corner. (End of episode) Category:Transcripts Category:NegimaLover Category:Baldwin17